Rise of the gamer
by Kenshiro Dusk
Summary: RATED M FOR COUSE LANGUAGE SEX AND VIOLENCE START IS RATED T BUT LATER ITS GOING TO BE RATED M I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY GAME CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE IN THIS STORY I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS STORY ITS NOTHING MORE THEN A FANFICTION AND PARODY SO WITH THAT SAID I HOPE YOU ENJOY OH AND ALSO NO YOUNGUNS GOT IT:(


Rise of the gamer

Chapter 1

The spirit of virtual reality

Hey whats up everyone I know I have been gone for a really long time. But lifes been hard too much for the brain as I mostly just walk around like a zombie now lol

But im sorry to say that I cannot continue my fanfiction called coop and kat forever together I just cant think of how to go through with it and also I am writing new stories that gets me side tracked seriously I have over forty stories on my computer that I keep editing and rewriting. Like this story its a Naruto fanfiction if you don't know lol :P.

So anyways this is a rated M fanfiction so NO YOUNGUNS FOR COURSE LANGUAGE SEX AND VOLENCE THIS IS A FANFICTION AND PARODY I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHRACTERS SUCH AS ANY GAME CHARACTERS THAT I MIGHT ADD LATER I DO NOT PROFIT ON THIS STORY AND ALSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY UNLESS YOUR A YOUNGUN THEN GET THE FUCK OUT :(

So anyways on with the story YAY :D

Dammit...dammit... why *sniff* WHY CANT I PAST THAT DAMNED TEST shouted a blonde haired teen. Who screamed inside of a cave where he hid from both the mob and the rain. The blonde boy cried as he looked up at the sky as if he was trying to look for kami.

But sadly even if he could would kami even help him. I mean he is called the kyuubi brat demon spawn monster. Would kami or any god/goddesses out there help him. Then all of a sudden as if his prayers were answered a stray lightning bolt had strucked the ground in front of him.

The blonde haired boy looked at the smoking crater to only see a strange black device. It was an oval shape that had two sticks that moved in a circular fashion. A stange plus sign button on one side as four different buttons on the other.

(Its a psp vita if you didnt know)

The blonde boy was enthalled by the small yet advanced device that he didnt even know that he had hit the power button. But unlike other devices that just displayed the menu screen. This one how ever had stucked electricity in the now screaming blonde teen.

The electricity was moving around the boy as if it was alive. The blonde boy was feeling pain as the electric energy was running through out his entire body. It was before he was about to passout that he saw an electrical silhouette of a man.

Everything had become a blur as the energy was continuing to electricute him. But he was unaware that the electricity was slowly being absorbed by his seal that was on his stomach.

After the electricity was done shocking him the strange device in the boys hand had slowly turned into dust. The boy didnt know what hit him or how long he was out as he soon found himself in a sewerline. He thought bitterly that the villagers must have set up a trap as he imagined them laughing that they had tricked the boy.

He sighed as he decided to walk towards the exit where ever that was he just wandered aimlessly. He was unaware of the three glowing chakra lines one was blue the next red as the last one was an electric blue.

The boy was walking down the now electric chakra path as he soon found himself in a dark room as he could barely see anything untill he felt a light switch. He looked confused to see a light switch in a dank sewer so he shugged his shoulders and flipped the switch on.

But when the lights went on he heard AHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES WHO THE HELL TURN ON THE LIGHTS. He looked down to see a dark skin guy with long black hair done up in a ponytail while wearing dark blue pajamas as he was rolling around on the ground while covering his eyes.

(Bet you didnt see that coming eh)

The blonde was right now confused and surprised he was confused to see a room that was like his apartment but messier then his and his place was a dump. It was one large room with a plain wooden bed frame with pillows and a blacket all messed up. towels and clothes were everywhere as well as instant ramen cups on the floor and a rather advanced looking tv along with a strange device on to its side.

But he was in shocked that this room was in a dank sewer he then thought it was probably cheap extremely cheap to live here. He just stood there like a stature untill he saw the guy get up as he looked at the intruder in annoyance.

The man then spoke as he then said OUI WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND RUINING MY SLEEP BUT MORE IMPORTANLY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM WHEN I WAS SLEEPING.

The blonde was quiet untell WELL the man screamed as the blonde teen hastly explained GOMEN im so sorry my name is naruto uzumaki and I didnt know that anyone lived in the sewers as he then heard WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY as he went passed naruto and went through the doors to only freeze as he then shouted WTF WHERE AM I WHERES MY APARTMENT MY KITCHEN MY BALCONY ANYTHING.

Naruto could only see the man kneeling against the door frame as he wept. While naruto then asked um excuse me ummmm mister. *sigh* kenshiro dusk is the name and I am the spirit of gaming.

Naruto tilted his head and said gaming whats that and whats this about being a spirit. Kenshiro sighed as he said your not dead are you kid naruto shook his as he said NO I WONT DIE ATLEAST NOT UNTILL I BECOME HOKAGE. Kenshiro felt a sweatdrop as he watched the boy wearing a horrible orange jumpsuit pumped his fist to the air.

He then said OKAY FIRST NEVER DO THAT AGAIN WHILE WEARING THAT HORRIBLE THING. Naruto puffed his checks as he then mumbles says the man in the pajamas during the afternoon. kenshiro said well if you look at my clock ITS FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING AND I WAS UP ALL NIGHT PLAYING GAMES.

Naruto looked at the clock and sweat drop to see four pm as he then said ummm I think your mistaken because it says four pm. Kenshiro then looks at the clock in panic as he then said AWW FUCK IM GOING TO BE LATE OH MAN THE BOOS IS GOING TO FRY MY ASS.

Naruto sweatdropped as he saw the man take off his pajamas and put on a dirty winkled up suit as an envelop with an emblem of a shield with wings as the wax stamped had seemed to fly from the suit. Naruto picked up the envelop and to kenshiro important please read me.

Kenshiro looked at naruto and saw him holding an envelop that belonged to his job. He snatched it as he then shouted FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! as the note from the envelop flew to naruto.

Naruto picked the letter up as he read.

Dear kenshiro dusk or the spirit of gaming

It has come to our attention that you have been late for work and had let more then three of your charges to their death or lead them to poor health. It has also come to our attention that you are unfitted to be a guadian angel to humans even among animals.

Due to being that your powers and abillites rely on games that no longer exist in the world. No were not firing you or demoting you to clean up duties. No we have decided to give you one last chance in being a gaurdian angel.

You see we have just received a prayer from a poor blonde haired boy named naruto uzumaki namikaze. You know the son of the yondaime hokage and the red hot habernero. But also he is the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune and the godson of jiraiya and tsunade of the sannin. Please do not let the boy know of this because he will be told in the future. But also know that you will be teleported to the boys seal and make sure its a room that you will be able to live off if not well best of luck is all I can say.

Good luck and hopefully we will meet again as guardian angels your boss Anzo Tamaki. Oh and PS if the boy does read this then you BETTER PRAY HE DOESNT KILL HIMSELF BECAUSE IF HE GOES THEN YOU DISAPPEAR DUE TO BEING AN EMBODIEDMENT OF VIDEO GAMES. MEANING YOU DONT HAVE A SOUL SO DONT FUCK UP. But if he didnt then good job so far I would like a report every month. So have fun kenshiro kun as naruto was crying as he had just learned that his parents were the heroes of konoha and that he had godmothers. He was lied to by the sadaime hokage that he didnt know who his parents were and that he was a jinchuuriki what ever the fuck was that.

He was right now banging his fist on the wall getting kenshiro's attention. Whos eyes popped out as he then shouted OH FUCK PLEASE KAMI YOU DIDNT READ IT BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO DIE even if my life wasnt that extravagant. BUT I DONT WANT DIE YET.

Naruto sniffed as he then looked at the pleading man as he then said so your my guardian angel. Kenshiro sighed as he said it looks like it but this is different. Naruto then said what do you mean well lets put it this way a normal guardian angel looks over their charge which is you now. But its works like this im suppost to give you strength and encouragement. By giving you ideas and sweet mellow words of encouragement.

But since im in your seal and now being apart of your body. I can not only give you hints but also change your body but also give you some gaming abilities. Since you dont know anything about games I will give one of my handheld devices.

You mean the one that I picked up was that a handheld device. Kenshiro nodded yep the one you picked up. Naruto then said WAIT HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT I PICKED UP THAT THING YOU WERENT AROUND AND YOU DIDNT KNOW.

Kenshiro looked at naruto with a blank face as he then said well naruto because being in your seal I get to see some of your memory and I just saw you get shocked by my spirit being absorbed into you.

Naruto sighed as he didnt question it as he already had alot on his mind. He sighed as he felt a pat on his shoulder as he turned and saw kenshiro smiling at him as he then said well I cant say that I like this. But since im here im going to make sure that your life gets better.

What do you mean kenshiro naruto asked the man sighed as he then said well for one were in this together as my spirit is now one with yours meaning if you die then I disappear from everything. I dont have a soul im mearly an embodiedment of people who loved playing games.

Meaning you die I wont exist so I swear to you naruto uzumaki namikaze that I kenshiro dusk the spirit of gaming shall make your life better. But for now I think its time for you to wake up because the sadaime is worried for you oh and ps dont tell him anything yet.

Even if you want to remember he was going to tell you in the future but even I dont like it that he lied to you about the kyu... or something. Remember I dont exist in this reality im apart of you now naruto so I will give you amazing powers and abilities. But do me a solid dont tell anyone espicially the hokage about me you knowing the kyuubi and your parents espicially you godmothers.

Because he might do something crazy like sealing your mind or sending you to the looney bin. SO DONT TELL HIM ANYTHING ALRIGHT just stay cool and frosty alright.

Naruto nodded as he smiled alright I wont but you better be telling the truth on these powers and abilities. Kenshiro nodded and said I dont lie naruto and to prove that im going to give you a sealing tattoo on your left shoulderblade.

Now the seal holds gaming devices with pretty simple games in them and slao they can only be touched by you if anyone or anything takes it it either shocks them or gets sent back to you and if anyone asked say that its a summon that you got from a summoning contract.

But also tell anyone who wants the summoning contract that the contract disappeared after you had signed it. Ok so no power hungry baka can take it from you. Actually you know what this could actually play in my favor. What do you mean kenshiro well if im correct on this chakra is a from of physical energy as im made of spiritual energy. Now for instance if I created a summoning contract I can declare myself as the boss summon. But that only leaves who else you can summon.

But well talk about that later alright kid also leave everything to me after all I am the spirit of gaming and if im right I can even help you in the real world. Naruto then thought WAIT I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE REAL WORLD. Kenshiro felt a really big sweat drop you cant be serious right I mean this aint the real world naruto were in your seal or your mindscape.

SO MY MINDSCAPE IS A FUCKING SEWER naruto shouted in confusion. Kenshiro chuckled as he then said well naruto its like this you can make you mindscape change into anything you want but its also affected by ones personality so right now you think your life is a sewer. So thus making your mindscape a sewer so just change your perspective on life and lets what happens next time your here alright.

Naruto nodded his head as he then said so how do I get out of here. Kenshiro smiled as he said you just think that you want out and you will just disappear from here and wake up in the real world.

So see ya around kid and remember if your feeling pain anytime soon its just me changing your muscle and body frame but also giving you the powers and abilities I promised so cya.

Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and thought I want to leave now. Not a second later naruto vanished leaving a smiling kenshiro as he then cracked his knuckles and said RIGHT TIME TO GET TO WORK. He then pulls out a laptop from under his bed and logs on and opens a program that then shows naruto's body as he then said now what shall I give him for now.

So how did you like it I know its random and fast and a bit of a brain teaser some times but IM TRYING MY BEST DAMMIT I MIGHT REWRITE IT BUT IF YOU LIKE IT THEN LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT TIME ALRIGHT SO WITH THAT SAID AND DONE I SAY GOOD DAY BYE.

OH AND ALSO IM JUST GIVING OUT IDEAS TO PEOPLE I DONT CARE IF YOU BASE MY FANFICTION IN YOUR FANFICTON JUST REMEMBER ITS ABOUT WRITING A GOOD FUCKING STORY SO WITH THAT SAID I SAY GOOD BYE :P


End file.
